gtafandomcom-20200222-history
WKTT Radio
WKTT (We Know The Truth) Radio is a talk radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City that parodies American conservative radio & TV. WKTT's identification number is 1066, an AM radio band station. A billboard can be seen for the show on the East Borough Bridge, on the Algonquin bridge to the Bohan bridge Programs *''Just or Unjust'' - is a courtroom reality show that often has unusual rulings it that parodies Eye for an Eye. It is hosted by Judge Grady, Grady is an extremely misogynistic host who always favors the man in a case and generally seems to have quite poor judgment; instead of actually ruling in favor of the plaintiff or defendant, Judge Grady forces both litigants to participate in a deadly contest, which is chosen by the courtroom audience, to determine who wins the case. Contests suggested by the audience include gladiator combat, dueling with pistols, glass-eating contests, and straight-out fist fights. *''The Richard Bastion Show'' - A right wing talk radio show--or rather, a parody thereof. Hosted by Richard Bastion (played by Jason Sudeikis). Bastion takes calls from listeners and responds to their opinions while exposing his own viewpoints. The callers to the show were selected from player submissions made during the summer of 2007. He is a parody of Rush Limbaugh, right down to the prescription drug addiction. Fans of the show are called "Bastion's Buddies". *''Fizz!'' - A parody of entertainment news shows such as Entertainment Tonight. Between pieces of celebrity gossip related to the fictional TV shows and characters in the GTA IV world are interviews with comedians Ricky Gervais and Katt Williams. *''The Martin Serious Show'' - Introduced in The Lost and Damned episode pack, it is a parody of shock jock style radio shows, such as The Howard Stern Show. The show features Smithy the Stunt Boy, a cast member who kisses up to Martin by performing dangerous stunts such as burning off his pubic hair with a blowtorch and having a M80 put up his rear-end, Lisa Lynn, a token black transvestite who is a target of Martin's racial and sexual humor, possibly a parody of Robin Quivers, and Mark the station manager, who tries to keep Martin's raunchy humor at bay and serves as the straight man on the show. *''Conspire'' - A new conspiracy theory show available on The Ballad of Gay Tony hosted by John Smith. Phone-In On July 13, 2007, Rockstar Games launched a teaser site for the radio station at WKTTRadio.com. It served as a competition of sorts, allowing fans to telephone a New York-based number (212-360-2368) to leave a message about what they think is "wrong with Liberty City, America, Liberals or your health". Some of the calls will be featured in the soundtrack for GTA IV. The site currently redirects to the WKTT section in the main GTA IV website. You must be over 18 to legally enter this competition. Terms and Conditions for this promotion are available at the Rockstar website nl:WKTT Radio de:WKTT Talk Radio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City